You Are My Sunshine
by Cookie-Pie1014
Summary: Was it Sunset Shimmer that has to forgive Celestia, or it is supposed to be Celestia to forgive her? Well, why not both?


Chapter 1: I Love You Sunny

-In Canterlot High, Other Dimension-

Sunset Shimmer glanced at the golden little box on her grip. The box's contents were filled with happy and memorable memories. Haven't you know? She's just an orphan, unknown birth parents who abandoned her in the cold. She was found outside in Canterlot Castle, inside the box she's holding right now that became full of bonds. She was took under Celestia's wing, both see each other as mother and daughter. Until, she found greed for more power than she could ever posses, learned that heck of a mirror that ruined her life, and ran from Equestria.

Princess Twilight, her bestest friend she could ever asked for, the kindest pony she ever met. When they decided to hang out some more, they share alot in common, and both have the eyes they look at the Sun Princess as a mother.

Twilight, too, have a little boundary she shared with her birth mother. Her birth mother, Twilight Velvet, was the most ignorant, little mean, and demanding mother, as she called. Velvet would ignore the child when it ask hard questions, most mothers would answer no matter how hard the question is. What Twilight hates the most, is when she done something wrong, Velvet would punish her with no-supper for 2 days and op bonus swat in the rump.

Well, at least, Twilight as a filly, her whole fillyhood, Celestia raised her like a daughter and a student when she was a filly. Twilight lived in the castle before she met her bestfriends.

Celestia, however, was nothing like that. She's the gentle soul the two mares could ask for, the kindness she showed to them was massive. Her humble, graceful and playful attitude adored by Sunset and Twilight. Sunset in the past months after the Battle of The Bands visited Equestria and make things right with her mentor Celestia. Both Sunset and Twilight would call her, 'Momjesty' than 'Majesty'

One morning, Twilight invited Sunset to come over the pony world for a visit. Sunset couldn't agree more and crossed the open portal freely with the box on her back.

"Sunny! Welcome!" Twilight greeted, as Sunset took form of her pony body. "Hello Sparky, nice to see you again!" Sunset greeted back. Both agreed to use teaseful nicknames against each other. "So, wazzup?" Sunset asked in the modern language. "Wazzup yourself, momjesty called us for a Private meeting, maybe we'll get to hang out with her" Twilight smiled. "How cool, where's the chariot?" Sunset asked, with the mention of chariot, Twilight blushed embarrassingly, rubbing her glowing crimson cheek. "About that, since I have wings, I just fly over to Canterlot and rarely use the chariot! Hehe, sorry" Twilight apologized.

"That's okay Twi, problem, how will I get to Canterlot, I don't have wings" Sunset said. "Uh, Sunny, look at your back" Twilight pointed her hoof on Sunset's back.

There rest folded wings. "WHAT?! I CAN'T BE AN ALICORN! DO I EVEN DESERVE THEM?! TWI, DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ALL THIS?! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!!"

Twilight found herself being hugged by a trembling Sunset Shimmer. "Calm down, we'll tell this to Celestia as soon as we get there, and your squishing me" Twilight calmed. "Noted" Sunset pulled away. "We'll fly over to Canterlot. It's easy to fly, just think where you want to go and they'll obey it" Twilight advised. "Oh, got it" Sunset sighed in relief.

After minutes, Twilight landed swiftly in front of the palace gates while Sunset crash landed like a dizzy pigeon, the yellow feathers falling abruptly on Sunset's face. "You okay?" Twilight asked. "Ahuh" Sunset answered shortly as she brushesaway the feathers and dizzily stands up. Vicion of prancing little birds fades away.

The Guards lets them in, and they trotted inside with their wings closed. It wasn't long after they teleported in the throne room, the pink and blue flash disappearing. "You made it, Twilight and Sunset" Celestia waved a hoof. "Hello your momjesty, how do you do?" The girls said in unison. "Fine" Celestia simply answered. Twilight gazed at Celestia's eyes, they are red and puffy. Celestia's expression was serious and sad. "Talk about being fine" Twilight grumbled.

"What's the meeting for?" Sunset cuts the silence. "Oh right. Please promise whatever I'll tell you, you have the right to have an honest reaction. I won't shot back if you yell and hit me. Do freely what you wish" Celestia said, looking at the floor. "Huh?" Sunset asked confusingly. "What do you want to tell us?"

"You. Two. Are. My. Daughters." Celestia blurted one by one.

Silence once again. "WHAT?!" Both shouted in unison. "It's true, no jest at all, girls" Celestia said, as her ears drooped and tears dripped down. "You said I was abandoned in the cold!" "I thought my parents are Velvet and Nightlight!" Snapped both angrily. "You lied to us! We loved and adored you, and we get rewarded by lies. Tell us the truth, now!" Sunset demands.

"Fine! When you two are born, I have the Day Court, until now. However, the former politicians are cruel. I met a guy named Dawn Light, a tall unicorn stallion like me, my personal guard. He have strong magic, that's why he is my personal guard. He have lavender coat, that faded to orange-yellow in the hooves, like dawn. His mane is sharp fiery red, yellow, indigo, purple. The eyes of blue diamond. He and I fell for each other, we courted highly and secretly. Nothing ever happened between us. The politicians, however, disliked us being together and seperated us forever.

They scared me, if I refuse their order, they'll strip of the throne from me and replace me with one of them. But with their cruelty and demanding attitudes, they'll make Equestria a bad place and can even cause wars. I can't let that happen.

One night, I felt awful, like my body is about to collapse. I visited the doctor, who told me the news. I am pregnant with you two. Your father was none other than Dawn Light. Yes, you two are indeed sisters, twins that are similar but opposites of looks. Dark and light. When I gave birth to you two, you were the cutest little alicorns I've ever seen.

I realized I couldn't keep you two. The same reason of me and Dawn Light. He never know both of you, neither I was pregnant. I hid my stomach with a spell. You two inherit the least of me.

Sunset, you have light yellow coat, the sharp fiery red and gold mane, and Dawn Light's eyes. Twilight, you have the indigo and purple part of Dawn's mane, my pink streak as an addition. You have the lavender coat, and of course, my eyes. I did everything, I removed both your wings, but the horn. But, I knew someday, you'll earn them back. Twilight did that with the Magic Of Friendship and Harmony.

You earned yours, now, as the sign of Redemption. You were supposedto be an Element, but no, you ran away. While Twilight is the Princess of Friendship, you are the Princess of Redemption. You help others how to change the bad to good. Like your stages.

Twilight is 1 hour older than Sunset.

I made you two comfortable, disguised myself, left you in the orphanage. Twilight was lucky enough to be adopted by a low-nobility family, the House of Sparkle Armor. I don't know about you, Sunset. I guess the one that adopted you left you again, and actually bounces back to me. I agreed to keep you, as my student. I am so sorry, it was for the best"

Celestia gulped. "Useless" Twilight angrily said. "You're useless, and defenseless. Useless to not defend herself from the politocians till her last breath! You let the lie slip for me mostly, and Sunset. Why us? Why abandon us?! Why not protect us?! You gave me the weight ahd hard work in my shoulders, let alone let Tirek, and the others almost take over the precious land! I looked at you like a role model, but that role model that have lies! I don't care if you made me an alicorn, but the way you abandoned us, that's UNFORTUNATE!" Twilight boomed, her ears drooping as she speak, her eyes glowing solid white. It faded back to the usual purple ones.

"Come on Sunset, nothing left here to look up to" Twilight ordered, stomping her hoof and galloping away. Sunset glared at Celestia furiously, and followed her also angry sister. "I hope your happy you have your throne than us" She simply say to the white alicorn with a dissapointed frown, as she trotted off.

Unfurling their wings, they left Canterlot shortly, arriving and crash-landed to Sweet Apple Acres. They dropped in the middle of the barn, only to see streamers, balloons, a banner that said Hang Out Party and her friends. "Surprise!" They shouted happily. "We know you two are overworked, especially you Twilight, so we set up a Hang Out Party for you guys and us to relax on!" Pinkie Pie said as she bounced happily, blowing a party horn.

That was it. Sunset and Twilight can't hold it in anymore.

They began crying uncontrollably as they curled into balls.

"Aww, they love the surprise and began crying tears of joy!" Pinkie cheered, being nudged by Apple Jack. "No sugarcube, looks like tears a' sadness ta me" Apple Jack took off her hat in sorry. "What's the matter Sunset and Twilight? Don't you like the surprise?" Spike asked. "We like the surprise, but we don't like what we HEARD FROM HER!" Sunset yelled angrily with gritted teeth, as she wiped tears away. "What happened?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight and Sunset managed to explain the story, everything Celestia formely said earlier. "H-how a-awful!" Rarity fainted dramatically like she always do. "Truly" Sunset sadly said, earning a comforting wing from Twilight. "That explains those wings of yours, Sunset" Rainbow pointed her hoof at Sunset's back. "Oh you poor things!" Fluttershy gushed as ran to both sisters and hugged them, comforting them as she fell to crying victim as well. "Truly sorry for both a' ya" AJ took off her hat and puts it in her chest for sadness. "So you kinda felt like you were disowned by Celestia?" Rarity asked, repairing her smudged make up.

"AS FOALS!" Twilight interrupted, surrounding her younger sister protectively. "I don't want to hear that name ever again, the name of a liar we foolishly looked up to" Twilight grumbled angrily. "She used us to adore her, pleasuring herself with those sentence of glory" Sunset sobbed. "I'm her older sister, I'll do anything to protect her" Twilight added importantly.

"You guys are touching" a familiar voice commented.

Turning around, they saw a dark blue alicorn with a flowing starry mane. "Princess Luna?!" Twilight and Sunset said in unison. "It's aunt Luna now" Luna reminded. "Right" Sunset sheepishly grinned. "Twilight, everypony, Celestia's injured! Her head is bleeding badly, and a broken wing! She was dizzily walking downstairs, and I caught a glimpse of a hooded figure. Sunset, Twilight, you have to help your mother yourselves!" Luna pleaded.

"Why would we? She left us in that orphanage, and it's bad enough that Sunset's foster parents left her in the cold" Twilight defended her younger sister. "Young lady, do you not know that Tia' left you in there for the best-" "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT REASON ALL OVER AGAIN!" Sunset shouted. "Not just for the best, the politicians will kill you before Celestia's existence" Luna finished.

"What?! They don't have the power to do that!" Twilight raged. "Oh, but they do" Luna said. "Don't you realize that, your mother saved yourlives? You wouldn't be here in this very ground if it weren't for Tia. Your mother was the most caring soul, and note this, she found it hard to leave you in those baskets. Forgiveness is what I mean shortly, dear nieces. Now, we have no time to lose, we have to get to Tia and help her before she loses it" Luna said.

"Well, I forgive momma now. But if she ever do that again, I swear that I won't. How about you, Sunset?" Twilight stared at her younger sibling. "I'm...not sure. I mean, she was the cause that I was left in the cold as a foal. I guess I need time to think about it" Sunset bowed her head. "Very well. Let's go" Luna, Sunset, Twilight and the others (the Earth ponies and the unicorn are in Cloud-Walking spell) takes off with urgency.

They landed swiftly, even Sunset, in the nearby window of the Hospital Hurricane. They ran to room 345 and bursted in, except for Sunset and the Mane 5. Sunset sits down on the floor blankly, her tail surrounding her flank. "Look guys! Their crying and hugging!" Pinkie cheered, leaning on the window. "Pinkie, they need their privacy!" Rainbow pulled Pinkie away by her puffy tail. "Aren't you supposed to go in, Sunset?" Rainbow asked. "Y-yeah, but think about what I said earlier. I don't have the nerve about it" Sunset reasoned.

"But she-" "Leave me alone for now, okay? I need to clear my mind and make this stuff up" Sunset calmly wished, "Okay" Rainbow replied, walking away to her friends, Sunset also departing. "Think the bright side, Sunny" Pinkie called out, "Will do" Sunset huffed. "If there is something bright left to think" She remarked.

Sunset knew that she can't be in the other world anymore, since she's a princess.

She'll visit, anyway.

She was coronated as Princess of Redemption privately, being announced to Equestria. Celestia recovered quickly, and spent time with both Twilight and her. Sunset cannot stop about forgiving her mother, but Celestia would just care for her. One day, Celestia is going on a sailing to another land, that requires transportation of sailing in the ship. Both Twilight and Sunset can't come.

That's when the day of regret for Sunset came.

A Royal Guard interrupted the chatting sisters. "Your highnesses! The ship your mother was riding, it crashed deep in the sea!" He frantically said.

Their eyes went wide, and tears came to fruition. Sunset turned her back, sobbing uncontrollably, covering her mouth as she sniffed. 'Why did I never forgive her? She cared for me, and I was horrible inside... Could momma ever forgive me, after I didn't, to her?' she thought sorrowfully. "But, there is a tiny chance Princess Celestia will live... Hopefully" the guard finished. Twilight placed a comforting wing on Sunset. "I know what you're thinking, Sunny. She told me one night before she go, that she doesn't care if you don't forgive her. She'll continue to love you. He just said there's a tiny hope, right?"

"Right"

After days, Luna spreads the news to Sunset and Twilight that Celestia survived the crash, and she's in the hospital recovering. Sunset wasted no time to fly and land swiftly in the hospital, asking the nurse which room Celestia is in.

While she walk to the halls, more like a walk to the horrible memories.

All her life, Celestia cared for her, waited for her, love her. She rewards her with running away from Equestria, from home, from her mother. Stealing the crown, turning into a power-hungry monster, and lastly, never forgiving Celestia.

The real thing is, it's her that Celestia had to forgive.

Even if she thinks she doesn't deserve it. How prodigal of her.

She nudged the door, causing the door to open. Sunset walked in, seeing a bed with Celestia sleeping peacefully, IVs sticked to her coat, and a screen that is beeping, telling everypony Princess Celestia is still alive. Her mane needs serious brushing, though.

Sunset stared at the white alicorn that cared for her all the years.

She stepped forward more slowly, sweating a brow. "M-mother? Hey, I dropped by here to umm, visit you here, since I heard the news. I uh, I'm not good at words. I just wanted to say two words. Thank you and Sorry. Thank you for taking care of me, even at times I'm the worst. And...Sorry for running away from you, becoming a foolish monster, and not forgiving you. But now I do" Sunset paused for a second.

She's crying.

"I am so so sorry! I'm a horrible pony! The worst in the world! I don't know why I was coronated Princess of Redemption even if I feel like I haven't changed and I...I-" Sunset gasped as she felt a pair of white hooves hugged her tightly, and its owner's body trembling badly, and sobbing and crying noises from the mouth, and the head resting on Sunset's shoulder.

"No. I forgive you. And you have changed fully, and, DON'T EVER SAY THAT! All it matters now, is that I'm okay, I'm safe, alive"

Celestia heard Sunset muttering 'So sorry..so so sorry' "Shhh" Celestia hushed. The child is sobbing uncontrollably on Celestia's lap until she fell asleep, tear stains on her face. "Sweet dreams, Sunset".

The Elements of Harmony and Princess Twilight Sparkle comes inside. "Is she alright?" Twilight asked. "Shhh, she's sleeping" Celestia silenced. "Sunset?" Twilight asked. Sunset's heart's pulse was slowly weakening, as Twilight put a hoof it.

Days after Celestia is discharged...

"Because of too much depression and stress, it affected her heart" Doctor Whale said as he checked Sunset. "She have a possibility to die" Whale finished. "No" Twilight sobbed as she was hugged by her mother. "She might need some rest" Whale added as he walked out of the hospital room. "Sunny, you can't die" Pinkie sniffed, her mane became flat. "Momma, look" Twilight pointed her hoof at a note that is on the bed table.

Hey, Momma, Sister Sparky,

I don't have the chance to survive this all. I knew it in the first place.

I casted an Aneroxia Spell on myself.

I deserve this, from what I did to you all. I'm so so sorry. But, before I go, you have to promise me somethings.

Twilight, be happy for me please. Forget me. But don't forget those memories we bonded with each other. Love you sis so much, Spike too okay? Lead your ponies to a better place.

Pinkie Pie, keep everypony happy. Always smile, right? Be the bestest party pony like you ever dreamt of.

Rainbow Dash, You'd always be my Wonderbolt. Nopony is fast like you are. Your loyalty made me admired you.

Fluttershy, please take good care of your critters. May Your kindness never fade away, say goodbye to Angel Bunny for me please.

Rarity, you'd be my awesome fashionista. Follow those stitches okay?

Aunt Luna, make the stars shine always for me.

And, Momma? I just want you to know, keep Twilight safe, and I love you. Goodbye everypony, I'll miss you all all much.

From, Sunset Shimmer.

Celestia couldn't believe it. Her daughter is gone. "NO!!" she shouted in vain and grief. "Sunny!" Twilight cried. Everypony did, for they lost the Sunset Shimmer they knew. They also knew they lost A caring friend, a loving sister and daughter,

And a faithful student.

So you know, you either die a villain, or die and see yourself become a hero.

Present_

"Goodbye, my sweet sunshine" Celestia finished as she finished her story, she held a long scroll earlier, as she sat in front of a statue of Princess Sunset Shimmer. "Momma, it's time to go" Twilight gravely said, her friends behind her. Pinkie gave the statue a balloon, Apple Jack gave it an apple, Rainbow Dash gave it a trophy, Fluttershy gave it a flower, Rarity gave it a hoof-made flag with Sunset's cutie mark on it.

"It was the greatest flashback, mom" Twilight draped a comforting wing on Celestia's back.

"I love you, Sunny"

 ** _Chapter 2: Sunset Shimmer's Past Funeral_** -CANTERLOT CEMETERY-

Not a hint of happiness can be sensed in the Canterlot National Cemetery. Everypony was wearing jet black suits, hats and dresses. The rain was pouring down, and the skies and clouds are absolute hue of gray and fog, Sadness filled the air. This day, is the most worst and awful day for Twilight Sparkle and Celestia. Only one question lingered in Twilight's mind: Why her?

White benches arranged on the grass, and ponies that attends Sunset's funeral sat on them, as they gazed down the dead, yet peaceful Princess that lay on the gold coffin, and beside her is a statue of herself, looking regal and pretty. On the frontseats are Elements of Harmony, Princess Luna, Captain Shining Armor and Princess Mi Amora Cadenza. Guards in silver armor marched in the sides of the ground, each holding a pistol as a last salute to their last Princess.

Shining nodded at them, and the guards salutes and aimed their pistols up in the sky:

BANG!

Twilight and Celestia sits beside the coffin and statue.

Twilight Sparkle cried even more, never holding her sorrow aback. The citizens of Ponyville were shocked at the most saddest presence of their ruler before them. Celestia however, was the most that never taken Sunset's death very well. She was miserable. Besides wearing a black dress, her mane had turned gray and messy, no longer floating. It went like that if she's mourning or sad. Her eyes were red and puffy, and on her beautiful white coat were tear stains. Although, she is sobbing

uncontrollably. Luna draped a wing on her sister as she grieved deeply too.

The elements were the secondary sad ones. Pinkie Pie's colors had went pale, and her once bouncy mane had gone flat and thin. Her blue eyes looked at the ground sorrowfully. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy draped a wing with each other, Fluttershy crying on Rainbow's shoulder silently. Rarity's make up is smudged, from crying. She levitated a yellow handkerchief to her eyes, wiping tears. Apple Jack wears a black hat, similar to her stetson but the color changed from brown to black. She covered her aching chest with it, but she also did cry.

It was time for Sunset's burial, and the guards lifted the weight, while the other grabbed a shovel and digged the ground. Twilight cried even more, as she saw the coffin being lay on the dug ground. Then the guards covered the coffin with soil, till they saw nothing but ground. And finally, The guards pushed the statue of Sunset Shimmer on top of the spot.

A microphone stands yards away from the statue, and the Elements, Twilight Sparkle and Celestia lined up, they never stopped mourning. "Hello Everypony. As you all know, we all lost a pony we love and cared for, and that is my sister, Sunny" Twilight dared to call her sister the way she likes in front of the attendants, and everypony was slightly surprised.

"Yes, you knew that she was once the power crazy unicorn, and who wants to steal my crown. And I never imagined, that, she was my sister. After the Battle Of The Bands, everything the way I see Sunset, changed. I saw her like a sister when I didn't know she is. I saw her as a gentle, kind and loving soul that once got corrupted by power. I pity her, though. When momma left me and her from the orphanage, she was adopted by cruel parents that left her in the cold. I mean, I was lucky I got adopted by Low-nobility family. But her? A kind pony like her doesn't deserve that.

And most of all, I am very honored that she is my twin.

Everymorning, she'll wake me up, childishly but memorable. Her laughter was music to my ears, and everytime she smiles I loved every ounce of it. But now, all of those are gone. Gone, gone, gone. I am never sad this way. I don't know how long I could cope this. Days, months or years. I wish just days. I can't live like this. All my last words are, Thank you Sunset, for being the best sister I could have. And goodbye"

Twilight went back to her seat.

It was now Celestia's turn.

"Hi, my sweet sunshine. All I could say is, I regret showing that mirror to you. I could have kept you and Twilight. I should have fight off those politicians. And you know, Twilight's right. I'm useless" at this, everypony gasped. "I wasn't brave enough. I've been a terrible mother and teacher. Oh Sunset, will you ever forgive me?! I'd kill just to bring you back! I..I can't take all this anymore!" Celestia charged her horn and she disappeared in a flash of golden light. Everypony was wondering Celestia's emotional state. Twilight was to go after her mother, but blocked by her aunt.

"She'll need some time alone. She isn't herself right now" Luna nuzzled her niece confortingly.

Meanwhile, in Celestia's place of sadness, she cried beside a dead tree. Crows perched on the almost dead branches. Every patch of memories with Sunset Shimmer, she recalled them, nor happily or sadly. Filly Sunset giving her a Mother's Day Card, young Sunset hugging her, Filly Sunset behind her wing, young Sunset nuzzling her. Oh, how she loved those moments. She also missed them.

She thought spiritually: Sunset's sun has set, and it is time for mine to rise. Someday, hers will rise again, and our suns will both rise together, again and forever. I have many faith in God.

Celestia rose up, her face gave a simple, sly smile. She felt the presence of Sunset, and felt too that her daughter smiled at her. A smile of pride, happiness, and peace.

 ** _Chapter 3: Midnight Memories_**

What Celestia held in her grasp is 2 bundled foals, which inherit the least of herself. Celestia had secretly birthed in her chambers, and only Luna had come inside with complete gear. The doors are locked heavily, which left the guards suspicious. Celestia earlier had managed to silent her screams of pain, as she bit down a thin towel. Well, she have them now, her own flesh and blood...

But she cannot keep them, sadly. And neither does Dawnlight doesn't know he have foals. The newborns had curled up near to their mother's side, burying themselves blindly at the warmth of her fur. The warmth of their mother. "Foaws?" Luna cooed, in a childish manner. Luna crawled over to Celestia's spot on the bed. Celestia unfurled her other wing and protected the newborns.

Mares are naturally protective to their offsprings.

Luna frowned alittle. "Wing, please" she murmured. Celestia blushed sheepishly and tucked down her wing gently. Luna now had saw the lay-around twins. "T-their twins" Luna stammered, wide jawed and very amazed at the cuteness before her. And beauty that lay aloft on the newborns. They looked powerful and strong, but in the sizes of little newborns.

The first foal is older of an hour to the second. She have Dawn's dark blue and purple, and Celestia's pale pink streak, and Celestia's purple eyes. And she have her father's purple coat, from his hooves. The second, is almost a copy of his father, minus the purple hooves and dark blue and purple mane. Her mane only have the fire red and gold colors, and her eyes are from her father, diamond blue.

Celestia licked both's heads, a tradition no longer in use. "So adorable" Luna breathed. "And they remind me of their father, too" Celestia looked down at the surface sorrowfully, and Luna sighs. 'When can my sister ever heal her crumbled heart, I wonder?' Luna thought. "You have to be strong for him, Tia. And mostly, for them" Luna glanced at the foals. The purple one offered a huge yawn first and her eyes closed, her fur becoming a little fuzzy before falling asleep.

The golden rod one curled up beside her mother and her own tail and drifted quickly. "And one thing. What shall you name them?" Luna asks curiously. "I haven't think about that. Maybe the first one is Twilight Sparkle and the second Sunset Shimmer" Celestia suggested. "Suits them. They also reminds me off us, Sunset is you and me Twilight" Luna added.

"Tia, can I...hold them?" Luna asks. "Of course, Lulu" Celestia answered. Luna takes the fuzzy sleeping Twilight tenderly to her arms, and Twilight buried her little head on Luna's chest. "Babies do that when they like their host, you know" Celestia winked at Luna. Celestia covered the sleeping Sunset Shimmer with a wing, Sunset nuzzling her head to Celestia's warm coat. "Do you think they can see already?" Luna asks. "I don't know" Celestia says.

Luna placed Twilight Sparkle near Celestia's belly, and Twilight began suckling milk from her mother, while Sunset joined in.

"They are too young from being sent away, if only this moment can last forever.."

Twilight looked hopelessly at Celestia, pleading, to never send herself away. "I don't want to leave you too" Celestia felt her tears fall, staining the bed.

Present, after Sunset Shimmer's funeral

"It was the greatest moment of my life when Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer came into Equestria ever since. There they are in my arms, so fragile and small, my own flesh and blood, yet I cannot keep them...it left me one question...why them? Why can't I have the perfect life? Not only did I lost 2 loved ones, another pair. Dawnlight and Luna. I dealed with all heartbreak, but no, some never get to the stage of ash, the grief only grew large everyday I raise the sun.

I never told anyone this but, it was Twilight that I first saw in my Summer Sun Celebration years ago. Her size of a filly, her eyes were full of admiration while I focused my magic on the sun, and I raised it. I was quite disappointed that she looked at me like a Princess put on a pedestal. But I knew, that I cannot blame her, I was the cause of that.

Every mother's day in Twilight's filly years, it hurted me that she asks advice to me what to get her mother Velvet for thanking her. It all struck me like a knife in the chest. Still, I think I am the one to blame for this. After all that, Twilight became a young mare.

I cherished every time she hugged me, snuggle to me, thank me, for I cannot waste such a moment that I wished for years and years ago. I envy Velvet and Nightlight, because they have a higher place in Twilight's heart and love, but me, I have to cope jealousy. I hid behind those doors, spending my time in there crying every inch of my being.

Now, I am very proud of my daughter, Princess Twilight Sparkle, she had accomplished every mission I gave her without complaint. The foal I once gave birth to, was a full grown mare, a magical princess, a wonderful friend, and a loving daughter" Celestia finished her story telling to the Elements.


End file.
